Here We Go Again
by witchfire
Summary: Allright another Harry Potter Romance. This is my first time I would like to get some reviews also this is Hermione Ron romance Hahaha. WOoo lost myself for a bit anyways OOTP SPOILER beware thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic. Harry Potter series and all characters within this story belong to the billionaire J.K. Rowling.

Warning: ORDER OR THE PHEONIX spoiler. Beware.

This is my first fanfic. Sorry about hardly putting Ron and Hermione in my first Chapter but I had to do Harry first. P.S. One word " Reviews" 

"So who's your partner for next weeks ball?" asked Ron while working down the corridors of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry to Divination class. "Err I don't know yet." whispered Harry to Ron. "Well don't sweat it me and you both." Ron gave a weary smile to Harry and climbed the ladder to Divination class.

~ ~ ~ * * * * ~ ~ ~

"Damn" thought Harry " Why me? Harry? Can't find anybody for the dance?" Then again many girls did ask Harry to the dance just any he wasn't acquainted with. Harry was lost in thought walking back and forth in the Gryffindor common room which was only occupied by younger year students doing homework or whispering about the upcoming dance.

Then suddenly "Harry" the sweet voice of Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister, broke through Harry's thought. "Um can I ask you something" Ginny blushed and immediately looked down at her feet long red hair covering her face. "Yeah sure" responded Harry. "Oh my god! Is Ginny going to ask me out to the dance?" Harry thought but just walked to a more secluded spot of the common room anyways.

"So?" Harry breathed. 

"Oh!" Ginny blushed still looking down at her feet 

"Oh umm Harry…… this is so embarrassing but…would you like to go to the dance with me?" 

Harry just stood blanked faced. Ginny startled by the expression on Harry's face started

"Ok if you don't want to I understand." 

"NO NO. It's not like that its just that I would really like to go to the dance with you but" Ginny smiled still blushing pink 

"but its just" 

"Ron" Ginny replied

"No!…..Yes!" Harry gave in in defeat.

"Oh Ginny looked away. They both stood in silence in for a couple of minutes. Then Ginny smiled 

"Well I Ron wouldn't mind. You are his best friend after all Right?" smiled Ginny.

"Right" replied Harry.

" And if anyone took me to the dance it would be someone that Ron trusts and knows Right?"

"Yeah" Harry replied.

" Well then I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind then." smiled Ginny "So see you at the dance." Ginny smiled broadly and then walked away.

Harry just stood there in shock from the predicament he had just been in. " Wow! I guess that solves my problem whom I'm going to take to the dance." spoke Harry to him self.

Then the unforgettable hair of Hermione Granger came hurriedly down the girls dormitory stairs "Uhhhhhhhh Hermione are you busy? I need to ask you something." 

"Well Harry I am I'm almost late for prefect duty."

" Oh well I just need to ask you who're to the dance with?"

(gasp) Hermione stopped dead on her tracks and turned to Harry " Oh you know.. I'm already going to the dance with someone don't worry about me." Hermione then bit her lower lip and then said "Well I got to be going Harry you know how I hate to be late." 

"Of course" replied Harry very bored like. Then Hermione walked through the whole from the Gryffindor room.

~~~****~~~

"Oh Great" Hermione thought while making her rounds through prefect duty. She stopped to look around the corner than continued on lost in thought. ( the truth was that Hermione didn't have a partner to the dance.) and was starting to get worried. "Who am I going with?.. Why haven't I said Yes to Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom?" 

"oh" Hermione yelled. Who just walked into a suit of armor which reminded her to pay better attention to where she was going. " Times running out" Hermione kept repeating in her head l Hermione once in a while would catch a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson (Slytherins prefect), Hannah Abbott ( Hufflepuffs prefect) and her friend Ron. "Oh this is so muddled up". Hermione checked her watch it was 5 minutes till 9:00, prefect duty was almost up. "What a relief. Hmmm I think I'll go with Ron." Hermione said to herself very softly and then decided to search the halls for Ron.

"O.K." Hermione thought practically going in circles in hall wondering where in the world was Ron. Hermione turned left but immediately turned around when she saw Draco Malfoy and knew Ron wouldn't be down that direction.

"Where is he?" Hermione thought starting to get frustrated. When suddenly she caught a glimpse of red hair walking down the other corridor. They both stopped. Hermione then looked down the other corridor to see Ron giving his half shoulder shrug and smirked when he too caught Hermione's eyes. Hermione smiled started towards Ron's end of the corridor looking at each others faces.

"where were you I was searching the halls for you ." Hermione giggled. Ron was about to answer when suddenly

"Ron I've been looking for you!" came out of no where. Hannah Abbott came fastening down the corridor behind Ron. Ron stopped then turned around. Hermione took a couple of steps forward to see what's going on.

"Hey Ron I was just wandering……" Hannah stopped " Oh hey! …… Hermione I didn't see you there." An expression of worry and guilt came over Hannah's face.

"Oh don't mind me. Just go on."

"Oh well it's just that……"

"That's o.k. go ahead, ask your question. I_ don't mind._" 

"Errrrrr you really don't mind?"

"No not at all"

"Oh …..o.k." Hermione stood her arms crossed then stopped herself so she wouldn't look upset. Hermione stood closely listening to Hannah meaningless attempts to start a conversation. When suddenly Hannah released her triumphant words spill out of her mouth.

"Ron you're a great person, a good quidditch player , and I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?" 

Hermione's eyes widened , her jaw dropped from what her ears just heard. It was like time had stopped, her heart skipped a beat but she didn't know why. Hermione came back to consciousness when she heard herself breathing slowly

Ron leaned back with a panicky smile. "Uhhh you ..you want to go with me?" Ron said in shock . He then glanced towards Hermione. Hermione gave a small smile. Ron just stared for a moment then looked back at Hannah. Who had glanced at Hermione. Ron looked down "Sure I guess. I mean yeah! I'll go with you." He looked back at Hermione for a brief second. Hermione looked down and bit her lip. Her eyes became glossy.

"O.k. Hermione relax. Stay calm, stay calm it's only Ron." Hermione processed in her brain.

"Oh great then! I'll see you soon Ron!" and Hannah walked away.

"Well shall we?" uttered Ron.

"Uhhh yeah." Hermione replied softly. 

They walked toward the Gryffindor common room without saying a word. Until they were about to enter the common room Ron asked 

"So Hermione who are you going to the ball with?"

"To the ball….Well it's a surprise." Hermione gave her best smile then rushed towards the girls dormitory.

Well that's chapter one I hoped you like it Reviews Please.


	2. Give it away now!

Woooooo I hope you all like my last chapter. Any ways it's going to get a little spicy tee hee!

"Well it's a surprise." repeated Ron as soon as Hermione rushed up into the girls' dormitory. Ron walked into the common room and sat by his usual spot, the chair by the fire. "Aaaah man!" thought Ron " I wished she could of told me a clue. Oh well at lest I got a partner to the ball." Ron continued to think.

"Hey Ron!" yelled Harry.

"Oh hey there Harry. So why the loud greeting?" smiled Ron.

"Err well I need to tell you something?"

"Tell me what?" Ron answered. Harry took a seat opposite of Ron.

"Well what is it?!" Ron yelled tired of Harry just staring like he had a fly on his face.

"Oh well it's like this. I got a partner for the dance.." Harry started.

"Well that's great!" exclaimed Ron lifting himself with his arms leaning towards Harry on the table.

"Well yeah but…"

"But what?" Ron lowered himself back into his seat

"But ……..the partner is….."

"Is who." said Ron in fake calm voice.

"It's your sister Ginny!" yelled Harry in anger and relief. Harry stared at Ron for the next couple of minutes. Ron, his jaw dropped he leaned back and then his faces morphed into a variety of expressions. He went confusion, anger to confusion again and then he just grinned and said.

" I always Ginny was fond of you." Ron said arms crossed.

They fell silent and Ron hated that so he started. "Well …. you know I got a partner today too. Just right now Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff came up to me and sprouted all this mushy stuff." Harry eyes widened.

"Yeah like." Ron put his best imitation of a girly voice. "Ohh Ron your sooooooooooo good at quidditch and and your soooo nice, and smart , and good looking and all this other stuff." Harry's mouth opened in awe. "Yeah so she asked me to the dance. So of course I said "Yes."" Ron's eyes widened as he said yes.

" You know it so strange how things work." Ron whispered to Harry . "Yeah…" sighed Harry pushing his glasses back up to his nose.

"So ,Hey did Hermione tell you who's she going with?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I did but all she said was " It's a surprise." and ran up to her dorm I figure." Ron leaned back in thought. "Well it's too late to do the rest of the homework let's go to bed." Harry just shacked his head in agreement.

Harry and Ron started to quietly walk up the stairs of the boys' dormitory until Ron said " Well at least it isn't Vicky." Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes."

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~

Harry and Ron both waited quietly for Hermione together in the Gryffindor common room so that they all could go to breakfast together. Finally after ten minutes Hermione came down. Harry and Ron looked up to greet Hermione when suddenly there faces went to raised eyebrows within one second in shock. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Then back at Hermione looking up and down.

"I know it's the weekend Hermione but… Honestly!.." Ron blurted.

Hermione was wearing a jean ,knee high, skirt with long fury leg warmers to go of course with her white shoes. With a pink sweater that fit like a button. To top if off with a light blue scarf and mittens. 

"Wow." Harry whispered still in shock. Ron in the other hand gave her bland disgraceful look. After a few seconds Harry figured he'll break the ice.

"Uhhh we better get going…you know to breakfast?"

"Right." replied Hermione.

"Uhhh aren't you forgetting something?" Ron blocked Hermione so he can blurt his sentence in her face.

"Forget what? Ron." Hermione asked very sorely.

"Forget what?! FORGET WHAT?!" Hermione stepped back. Harry on the other hand stepped forward. "Your jacket!" Ron yelled

"I'm sure Hermione will do just fine with what she's wearing.: Harry butted in.

"Harry are you crazy? It's Christmas season! It's freezing!" Harry just rolled his eyes and his head.

" What do you care if I catch a cold?" blurted Hermione

"What do I care?" Ron yelled then stopped. Harry then worded

" Hermione don't please." right before Hermione was ready for a comeback.

"Oh all right!" Hermione went back up stairs to the dormitory to get her white fury-matching jacket.

"Oh for heavens sake!" yelled Ron.

"Ron let's go!" Harry grabbed Ron's arm and so Harry, Ron , and Hermione walked the down the corridors to the Great Hall."

"What ever attention Hermione was going for she got it." thought Harry.

As soon as Hermione entered the noisy great hall it got a little less noisy. Boys dropped eating utensils to turn to look at Hermione making her way down to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Girls turned to there nearest girlfriend and snickered. Draco Malfoy even had to stop to look at Hermione go by while Pansy Parkinson just stuffed her nose in the air. Even fashion obsessed Parvarti Partil and Lavender Brown had stopped to eyed Hermione but looked oddly impressed. As soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down talk scattered the air.

"Hey Hermione I love your outfit!" yelled Ginny 

"Yes Hermione I had no idea you had it in you." butted in Parvarti.

"You got to tell me where did you get those clothes?" asked Lavender amusedly.

"Oh God!" whispered Ron to Harry. "What is Hermione doing?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." replied Harry. 

"It's not like she doesn't have a date for the ball, you know." Ron said then started to stuff his face.

"Huh" thought Harry " Wait a minute! What if? What if Hermione doesn't have a date to the ball yet?" thought Harry. Harry looked at Hermione.

"That's it!" spoke Harry.

" Vats…..what!?" munched Ron.

"Huh oh nothing." replied Harry.


End file.
